Pogaduszki popołudniową porą
by kim-onka
Summary: Czyli sympatyczna konwersacja przy herbatce między Lenalee i Kandą, podczas której to konwersacji niejedno wypłynie.


DGM i bohaterowie nie są moi, za to pewnie są OOC, ale nic na to nie poradzę, niezmiernie mi przykro.

To jest moje opowiadanie numer 100000 tutaj… w systemie dwójkowym, oczywiście. Taka ładna, okrągła liczba :P

* * *

_[dla soshi185, tymczasowo zamiast surykatki ^_^]_

* * *

-…Zostaw to.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo tak.

-To żaden powód.

-Wystarczający.

-Wcale nie.

-…

-Wiesz co, naprawdę, to sobie tak smętnie zwisa, takie samotne i wyizolowane, a ja nawet nie mogę go potrzymać?

-Smętnie..! Jakbyś nie zdążyła zauważyć, jest drugie takie.

-Daruj sobie sarkazm. Zauważyłam. I wygląda tak samo samotnie jak to. O…

-Powiedziałem, zostaw to!

-Nie to, tylko tamto. Hm. Jak ty to właściwie nazywasz?

-Włosami.

-Nie wygłupiaj się. _To_ też są włosy, i _to_ też…

-Ej!

-…ale _to_ nazywamy grzywką, a _to_ końskim ogonem, względnie kitką. Kitą, w twoim przypadku.

-Może ty.

-Ty nie? Myślałam, że masz szerszy zakres słownictwa.

-Po prostu nie bawię się w nazywanie każdego pasma oddzielnie.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja dzielę włos na czworo?

-Na pewno nie _moje_ włosy.

-Ech. Musisz być taki dosłowny? Słuchaj, wiem, co zrobić, żeby twój opis sytuacji był bliższy prawdzie.

-Że co?

-No, wystarczy pociągnąć o tutaj…

-Zos…! Cholera.

-…i dać te dwa stąd tutaj…

-E-ej!

-….i gotowe! Teraz masz tylko grzywkę i ogół włosów. Och. Ojej.

-…Super. Co?

-Nnic. Zupełnie nic.

-Tcz.

-Daj spokój. Właściwie, jakby odgarnąć to do góry…

-Nie.

-Nie musisz się tak odchylać, przecież cię słyszę.

-…

-Już, niczego nie ruszam, zadowolony? Nie, głupie pytanie, widzę, że nie. Co tym razem?

-Nic.

-Akurat.

-…

-…

-…

-Chcesz, żebym ci zrobiła tak, jak było?

-Tcz. Jakbyś umiała.

-Umiem! Nie rób takiej miny. Wydaje ci się, że to takie skomplikowane, ten twój niesamowicie oryginalny kucyk…

-Teraz to kucyk?

-…i te dwa luźne cosie z przodu? Że to takie wybitne osiągnięcie sztuki autofryzjerskiej?

- Jakiej..?

- Otóż mówię ci, że bynajmniej nie prezentuje to wyzwania, a poza tym… Hm.

-Co znowu?

-Nie, nic.

-Nie kłam.

-…

-…

-No dobrze. Tak wyglądasz znacznie lepiej.

-…

-Zatkało cię?

-Tcz. Nie szczerz się.

-No widzisz. Ale mimo to jestem skłonna ci to naprawić, żebyś nie gadał, że niby nie umiem, czy coś. Albo, że zrobiłam to specjalnie.

-To znaczy?

-Aleś ty głupi. Żeby zobaczyć cię w rozpuszczonych włosach, oczywiście.

-A zrobiłaś to specjalnie?

-Co to za podejrzliwy ton? Tym razem nie, ale chyba powinnam zacząć. Warto.

-…

-A _to_ tym bardziej warto było zobaczyć.

-Niby co?

-…

-…

-Mam powiedzieć?

-Tcz.

-Nie wzruszaj mi tu ramionami. Miałam na myśli twój uroczy rumieniec. Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że to cię peszy.

-Nie peszy!

-W porządku. To uczesać cię czy nie?

-W sumie, jak o tym myślę…

-No?

-Kiedyś już mnie czesałaś.

-To było siedem lat temu! I nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że masz blizny, bo i tak nie uwierzę. Zresztą mogę sprawdzić. O, nic nie ma. Tu też nie.

-Miałbym.

-Ale nie masz! Tylko nie zaczynaj znowu opowiadać, jak to wyrwałam ci kilka garści włosów, zaplątałam ci grzywkę w grzebień tak, że musieliśmy ją obciąć, zahaczyłam o twoje ucho… i skroń…

-Zapomniałaś o oku.

-Nic nie zrobiłam twojemu oku!

-Prawie mi je wykłułaś.

-…Ale nie wykłułam.

-Nadal nie rozumiem, czemu pozwoliłem ci wziąć te nożyczki.

-Chyba dlatego, że wstydziłeś się pokazać komuś innemu w takim stanie.

-A. Możliwe.

-W każdym razie, to było dawno. Teraz to co innego. Teraz jestem delikatna, zręczna i w ogóle. Nie rób takiej miny! Nic ci nie będzie, obiecuję.

-Nie.

-Nie wierzysz mi?

-…Wierzę. Na słowo.

-Jesteś okropny.

-Nie trzymam cię tu siłą.

-Wyganiasz mnie?

-Nie.

-To dobrze.

-Mhm.

-Co?

-Nic. Napij się herbaty.

-O, jaki się zrobiłeś gościnny.

-Przyniosłaś, to pij.

-…Nie musisz mi tego wypominać.

-Nie wypominam.

-Właśnie, ze wypominasz. To bardzo nietaktowne z twojej strony.

-Tcz.

-Sugerujesz, że ci się narzucam, i że moje towarzystwo jest ci niemiłe, więc chcesz, żebym jak najszybciej wypiła herbatę, którą przyniosłam również dla ciebie, zauważ, że zieloną, ponieważ chcesz się mnie pozbyć!

-…

-Nie jest tak?

-Nie.

-Masz szczęście.

-…

-W każdym razie ty też się napij.

-…

-…

-Przynajmniej nie musisz już mnie podchodzić.

-Podchodzić? Kiedy ja niby cię podchodzę?

-Z włosami.

-A, racja. Gdybym cię uczesała, musiałabym cię na nowo przechytrzyć, żebyś rozpuścił włosy. Rozumiem, chciałeś mi zaoszczędzić wysiłku knucia. Dziękuję.

-…

-Swoją drogą, ładnie pachną.

-Co niby?

-Twoje włosy, oczywiście.

-…Dlaczego wąchasz moje włosy.

-Nie wącham ich, same pachną! Mydłem. Czym je myjesz?

-Mydłem.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Nieważne. Napijmy się herbaty.

-…

-Kanda?

-No?

-Przytul mnie.

-…

-No co? To proste. Czy mam…

-To pułapka?

-Jaka znowu pułapka? Nie patrz tak na mnie! Jaka pułapka?

-Skąd mogę wiedzieć, co się na mnie rzuci.

-...To było pięć lat temu. Wersja prototypowa. Z, hm, niedopracowanym oprogramowaniem. Lekko przeczulonym. Trudnym do kontrolowania. Hm. Z morderczymi inklinacjami. Ja wiem, że nie powinnam była brać cię za rękę na środku korytarza, ale mam wrażenie, że już przeprosiłam.

-Nie o to chodzi.

-Popadasz w paranoję. To jest twój pokój.

-Właśnie. Wolałbym, żeby został taki sam.

-Jesteś nieczuły.

-Hm.

-…

-…

-Dziękuję. Dokładnie o to mi chodziło.

-Cicho.

-Co, chcesz nasłuchiwać? Czy coś nie… och. Mhm…

-…

-…

-…

-Ach. Okej. Rozumiem.

-Nie musisz tak wytrzeszczać oczu.

-Głupi jesteś. Nie wytrzeszczam, tylko szeroko otwieram. To naturalna pierwsza reakcja. Gdybyś dał mi więcej czasu, zdążyłabym je zamknąć. To, dla twojej informacji, jest naturalna reakcja za każdym następnym razem. Za pierwszym, jeśli wcześniej wykreuje się atmosferę.

-Jesteś zorientowana.

-Jeśli usiłujesz mnie sprowokować, nie uda ci się.

-Tcz.

-Nie musisz od razu być taki zazdrosny.

-Zazdrosny..!

-No już, już. Nie uciekaj mi tu…

-…

-…

-…

-Widzisz?

-Mhm.

-To znaczy _nie_ widzisz, bo zamknąłeś oczy.

-Hm.

-…

-…

-Mowę ci odebrało?

-A niby co mam mówić?

-Nie wiem dokładnie, ale chyba coś powinieneś.

-Tcz.

-Dobrze, to już nie mów. Tylko przestań przewracać oczami. I nie waż się wzdychać!

-…

-Ale wiesz, że teraz musisz zostać moim chłopakiem.

-Tak?

-Tak. I musisz mi pozwolić się uczesać.

-Czyżby?

-Nie możesz odmówić swojej dziewczynie.

-A, więc jednak zrobiłaś to specjalnie.

-Co niby zrobiłam? To _ty_ zrobiłeś. Nie snuj mi tu spiskowych teorii. Ja tylko wysuwam jedynie słuszne wnioski z zaistniałej sytuacji.

-Tcz.

-No a co innego proponujesz?

-…

-…

-…

-Miałam na myśli w ogólności, nie w tej chwili.

-O ile nie obetniesz mi ucha.

-Ani nie wykolę ci oka. Obiecuję.

-Mhm.

-…

-…

-Czy ty próbujesz nasłuchiwać?

-Skąd.

-Tak myślałam. Jesteś odważny. Na co tak patrzysz?

-…

-Powiedz. No powiedz!

-…Na twój uśmiech.

-Nareszcie się dogadujemy.

-Tcz.

-Wiesz co?

-Hm?

-Wyjęłam im zasilanie, zanim tutaj przyszłam.

-…Wszystkim?

-Wszystkim.

-Czyli przyznajesz.

-Niczego nie przyznaję. Chciałam spokojnie wypić tę herbatę. Tylko tak ci mówię, żebyś się przypadkiem nie martwił.

-…

-To znaczy, teraz. Bo potem będę musiała włożyć je z powrotem.

-Czemu?

-Zbyt podejrzane. I nie miałam rękawiczek, w śledztwie znajdą moje odciski palców.

-Tcz.

-Więc na przyszłość musisz na siebie bardzo uważać.

-Już ty się nie martw.

-Dobrze, nie będę. Ależ mrocznie to zabrzmiało, swoją drogą.

-Słusznie.

-Bardzo słusznie. A teraz…

-…

-…

-…

-…napijemy się herbaty.

* * *

Koneserzy zauważą być może nawiązania do dwóch doujinshi :P

Pozdrowienia dla Bakłażan, która i tak tego nie przeczyta, ale dostarczyła inspiracji. Tym, co kiedyś zrobiła ze swoją grzywką. Kilka lat temu, ale to się pamięta.

Proszę o komentarze :)


End file.
